My Heterochromic Friend
by It's Rayning
Summary: Charles, drunk off his mind, starts chatting to this cat in lines that sound suspiciously like his pick-up line routine. Erik comes in, and drunk sex ensues. Based off X-Men: First Class. Charles/Erik.


_Another drunk!Charles fic. This is, what, my third drunk fic? xD I really do love him drunk._

_Thanks so much to my beta, ReadbyRain15. c:  
><em>

_Prompt's from the kink meme again (like all of them are) and I thought it was very interesting, so haha: _Charles, drunk off his mind, starts chatting to this cat 24(dot)media(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr_lnia6ggraW1qk733ko1_500(dot)jpg in lines that sound suspiciously like his pick-up line routine. Erik is like "WTF, you're embarrassing yourself, how desperate are you," pulls him away, and drunk sex ensues.

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own X-Men: First Class nor do I own it's characters. Again, beta'ed by ReadbyRain15. All other mistakes are mine.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>My Heterochromic Friend<strong>

The cat looked up at Charles. He studied it for a moment from his position on the couch, taking a sip from the drink in his hand. The cat was white, and he would've classified it as a kitten, but he seemed slightly bigger than one, and had one bright blue eyes that thinned out to a lighter blue around the edges. The other eye of the cat was an orange color, both with striking black pupils in the center. Other than that, the animal was perfectly normal. Despite this, Charles had found him to be very interesting, and so he had picked him up from the pound and brought him home.

"You have such beautiful eyes," Charles' glazed eyes turned to the cat.

It's blue and orange eyes blinked, tilting it's head to the side as if he didn't know what he was talking about (which was true).

"Heterochromia...very unusual. Usually inherited, you know," he slurred, "Your orange eye, I suppose is the one genetically altered? Hmm, interesting. It is very rare, often caused by the absence of ocular and systemic problems. Hypoplasia."

Charles waited a moment, wondering if the cat would respond.

_Meow._

Charles blinked. "Meow to you too." The cut turned on it's side, letting out a soft purr. Charles smiled, reaching out to scratch his white belly, feeling the soft fur underneath his fingers.

"And even rarer," he continued, "is that a beautiful thing like you has this genetic mutation. You might just be the next evolutionary phase."

He heard a cough from behind him and turned.

Crouched behind him was Erik, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Are you...flirting with that _cat_?"

Charles looked up at him, his eyes wide. "What cat?"

"That cat," Erik pointed. Charles looked towards where he was pointing.

"No, no, that is my heterochromic friend...uhm, what was your name again?"

_Meow._

"Right, right. Meow." Erik didn't know whether to chuckle or just take him, right then, seeing as Charles was drunk off his ass—as if the bottles of various drinks next to him weren't a clue.

"That is a cat. Stop it, Charles, you're embarrassing yourself. How desperate are you?"

"Erik," Charles slurred, "So, so desperate."

"What?"

"Haven't had any for months," the telepath mumbled, his cheeks growing red.

"...really?" Erik asked unbelieving.

"Mmmm," Charles grumbled, almost falling from the couch as he tried to stand up. Erik's confusion grew, standing still as Charles stumbled over, grabbing his shoulders for support. Erik's eyes were wide by then, and grew inexplicably wider when Charles pressed his lips against his.

He stilled, yet the drunk man continued kissing him, as if he knew that Erik would respond. And Erik did, kissing back and closing his eyes as he felt those soft lips graze against his. Charles nipped his lip softly, causing him to groan in surprise. Charles' tongue slipped in, running his tongue throughout his mouth, tasting him. Erik grimaced a bit, taking in the bitter taste of the drinks Charles had been drinking, but ignored it, reciprocating softly. Charles hands slipped down to his waist, slipping under his turtleneck and started to pull it up, slowly. Erik obliged, lifting his arms up so that it would go faster, without struggle. Charles then ran his hands down the side of his body, and separated their mouths to let them both breathe, going instead to lick his neck.

He smirked at the moan that had erupted from the man and sucked, making sure to leave a mark. His hands continued down, caressing the skin, the muscles, his hips. Charles grew impatient, fingering the rim of Erik's pants, and started to unbutton and pull down the zipper. Swiftly, he pulled Erik's pants down, along with his underpants, and licked his lips in anticipation when he saw the other's length.

Still drunk with pleasure, he knelt down, running his fingers along Erik's arms, and kissed the tip of his cock. Smiling as he felt the pre-cum slide out of the shaft. He licked again, his lips curving into a smile as he felt Erik shake. He grabbed the muscled waist hard, knowing that there would be bruises later. He engulfed the cock into his mouth, starting to bob and suck simultaneously. His hands continued grasping Erik's body, controlling the rhythm he went in, stopping Erik from pounding hard and fast into his mouth. He pulled out for a moment, licking the underside of the length, and went in again, this time changing pace. He went faster, sucking and licking and nipping at the length, knowing that Erik was close to coming. Erik's moans increased as his head tipped back in pleasure, and within seconds, he came into Charles' mouth. He swallowed it all as he pulled away, licking his lips.

"You, my heterochromic friend, are indeed very beautiful."

Erik paused, "I am not that cat."

"Oh, my mistake then."

* * *

><p><em>I had to figure out a way to end the fic, so apologies if the ending's not that witty. But, of course, I'm not very witty either.<em>

_Review and I'll post my corporate-company-CEO-office AU fic later this week~ Even though I haven't technically written the first chapter, two of the chapters are already done. (As you can see, I'm not doing the coffee shop AU, I'll be doing this one instead c:)_


End file.
